


Romantic Recharge

by thinkwritexpress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Oral, Oral Sex, Smut, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkwritexpress/pseuds/thinkwritexpress
Summary: I wrote this as part of a sex toy challenge. It took me a while to write, because I got stuck before the smut, but now that it's completely done, I'm so much happier with it! Here is the vibrator I'm talking about: https://www.pureromance.com/Shop/New-Arrivals/Mira-6-Function-G-spot-Vibrator





	Romantic Recharge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winchester_with_Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/gifts).



> I wrote this as part of a sex toy challenge. It took me a while to write, because I got stuck before the smut, but now that it's completely done, I'm so much happier with it! Here is the vibrator I'm talking about: https://www.pureromance.com/Shop/New-Arrivals/Mira-6-Function-G-spot-Vibrator

You don’t give it a thought, leaving your vibrator on its charger sitting on top of your dresser. The Winchesters always knocked before entering, and they rarely actually entered- they won’t see it. 

 

Of course, Dean defies all of those previous experiences and walks right in, ranting about something Cas had done. The vibrator is far from your mind as you set your book down and sit up straighter, listening to Dean as he sits on your bed and rants some more. Suddenly, Dean shuts up, his eyes going wide when he looks at your dresser. Your eyes follow his gaze and you gasp, jumping up and scurrying to it, grabbing it up and shoving it into the first drawer you open. 

 

Dean smirks, his eyes roving over your body. “Is that what I think it is, (Y/N)? Is that a vibrator that you just shoved into your drawer?” He asks teasingly, and you shrug, looking down at the ground and blushing. “It was! Oh man, I can’t believe you actually have one of those things! Especially one that has a charger? How much did you spend on that high-end thing? Does it even work for you?” Dean’s relentlessly asking questions, and you can’t answer, your words getting caught in your throat as you sputter, trying to form a coherent sentence. Dean laughs at your awkwardness and you feel your anger bubble up, but you’re so flustered that you can’t figure out how to stand up for yourself.

 

However, it turns out you don’t need to, because Sam pops his head in the door and grins at Dean, giving you a quick wink first. “Dean, you can’t say much, you have plenty of your own toys stuffed in the worst places. How many times have I found your fuzzy pink cuffs in the back seat of the Impala?” With that information bomb dropped, Sam disappears, though you can hear his laughter fade as he walks down the hallway.

 

You look at Dean with wide, accusing eyes, and he’s flushed dark, sputtering himself as he tries to brush off what Sam said. Each passing minute makes you laugh harder, and eventually Dean stomps out of your room, slamming the door shut behind him, muffling your laughter as he stalks down the hallway, slamming his own door shut to emphasize his newly minted bad mood.

 

You wait a few breaths, just to see if Dean will move from his room, and when the hallways are once again silent, you pull your vibrator back out and set it on your bed, then shed your clothes. You turn on your sexy-times relaxation playlist, then lay down on your bed, letting your mind wander as you picture Dean in his room, using his own toys on himself. You let your mind wander even further, imagining Dean on top of you, handcuffing you to the bed and then trailing his luscious lips down your body, kissing every inch. You trail a hand down your body, pausing to pinch your nipple, imagining it’s Dean, and you let out a soft gasp, then continue your motions, turning your vibrator on low and dragging it down your body, pretending that Dean’s the one in control, his rough voice telling you how gorgeous you look. You finally let your vibrator go where you need it, and let out a sigh of relief when it touches your core. You find your rhythm and Dean’s name falls from your lips like a desperate plea as you imagine him on top of you. You’re so blissed out that you don’t hear your door open, eyes shut tight so you don’t see it either. You’re only pulled out of your trance when you feel a hand cover yours, and your eyes fly open, a gasp leaving you as you scramble back. 

 

“Dean?!” You screech, your hands flying to cover your bare body, and he ducks his head, trying to look embarrassed, though there’s a hunger in his eyes as they rake over your nakedness.

 

“H-hey sweetheart. I- uh- I came to apologize, honest. But then I saw you, and I heard you sayin’ my name, and I just- I’m sorry. I’ll go.” He’s stuttering over his words, his voice raspy, and he moves to leave, getting to the door before you find your voice.

 

“Wait!” Dean freezes, his hand on your doorknob, and you hurriedly slide out of bed, grabbing his hand and pulling it away from the door, shutting it and tugging him towards the bed. “If you want me Dean, you can have me. I want you. God, I’ve wanted you for so long.” You whisper, and Dean’s eyes jump to yours, wide with surprise and dark with lust, and you smile shyly at him.

 

“Oh princess, I want you. Are you sure about  this?” Dean needs reassurance, and you grin, leaning forward and capturing his lips with yours. Dean’s left hand comes up and cup your face, his right on your waist pulling you close, but he lets you take the lead. You pull away and tug him to your bed, grabbing your vibrator and shutting it off then quickly putting it to the side.

 

Dean shucks his clothes off and lays you down gently, then climbs over top of you, holding himself off as his eyes rove over your body. You blush, feeling shy, and Dean smiles softly at you. “You’re so gorgeous.” He whispers, and just like you imagined, he presses a soft kiss to your lips then trails kisses down your body, gently nipping every few kisses, just to make you gasp and squirm. 

 

Dean finally reaches your core, and he pauses. You look down at him, and his eyes hold a question. You nod your consent and he presses his face eagerly into your pussy, eating you out like you’re his last meal. He lets out a low groan and you hear him moan about how great you taste. His praise makes you even more aroused and you can feel the tension build. Right before you reach your climax, he pulls away, and you whine, pouting. Dean chuckles and moves back up, grinning down at you. 

 

“As much as I want you to come undone on my tongue, I wanna be inside you first , sweetheart.” He explains, and you pout a second more before rolling your eyes and pulling him down for a kiss.

 

Just as you pull away to tell him to grab a condom, Sam bursts in, and immediately shouts in surprise and turns away, while Dean lowers himself on top of you,  trying to shield you from Sam. “Shit you guys! Lock the damn door next time! It’s about time though. Christ. I’ll be in the library. We got another case. Get dressed and I’ll give you more details.” Sam walks out and slams the door behind him, causing you to giggle. 

 

Dean groans and rolls off you, grumbling about “stupid Sammy” and “this stupid job.” You giggle and toss a pillow lightly at him and get up, pulling on some clothes. “Oh shush Dean. You can fuck me later, m’kay?” You promise, a teasing grin on your face, and Dean shuts up, moving quickly and getting dressed. 

 

You lean against your door, waiting on him, and he walks to you, then pulls you in for a rough kiss. “The sooner we get this done, the better. I owe you a good time.” He murmurs, then tugs open the door and lets you walk out, smacking your ass as he follows you to the library.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, feedback would be greatly appreciated! I haven't actually written smut in a long time.


End file.
